Never Too Hot To Have A Little Fun
by articcat621
Summary: Charlie finds a way to help Hermione cool off.


A/N: Huge thanks to my beta xxDustnight88! I don't know what I would do without you! Originally written for the HP Drizzle Fest 2019

Prompt 192: It's hot, so very hot. How is a witch to cool off when cooling charms stop working?

Warnings: Oral Sex, Ice Play, Language

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Never Too Hot To Have A Little Fun**

A wave of hot air hit Charlie as he pulled the door open, and he sighed and kicked it shut behind him. It was hot… Hotter than hot. He put his keys down and crossed the living room to the bedroom he shared with Hermione, stopping just inside the door and leaning against the wall to take in the view. A small smirk appeared on his face.

Hermione was lying in the middle of their bed, pale skin standing out against the dark blue sheets his Mum had bought for them after they shared the news that Hermione was moving to Romania to live on the reserve with him. She was stripped all the way down to her lace knickers and a bralette, hair sweaty and sticking to her forehead and the fan was placed right at the centre of her chest.

"Guess this means it's too hot for charms?"

Hermione cracked one eye open to squint at him, and she let out a heavy sigh as she closed it again. "I tried, all day… It didn't make an ounce of difference."

"Fuck."

"It's too hot," Hermione said again.

Charlie rolled his eyes and leant over to take his boots off, and then he peeled off his jeans and dropped them on the floor. Despite it being so hot, he still had to wear layers while working with the dragons. He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor too before he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Charlie let out a breath and pulled open the freezer, scanning the contents for a few seconds before he reached for the ice tray in there. He closed his eyes, letting the cold air wash over him for another second before he shut the freezer door. With a small grin, he headed back to the bedroom where Hermione was waiting.

Hermione was still lying on the bed, eyes closed. Charlie shook his head and planted a knee on the mattress, swinging his other leg over Hermione's thighs to straddle her hips.

The air in the apartment was thick with heat, and the fan wasn't doing much besides blowing it around the room. Hermione had the windows open in their small hut, but there wasn't much of a breeze since the heatwave had started, and what little breeze there has been sure hadn't found its way into their home. Hermione's skin was hot where their legs were pressed together, and she frowned as she opened her eyes and peered up at Charlie. "Seriously, Charlie, it's too hot."

"Trust me, babe," Charlie said, before he grinned and cracked the ice tray.

Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw what Charlie had in mind, but she didn't dare tell Charlie to stop, so he figured that meant Hermione was willing to play along. It was better than lying around being miserable, anyway.

Charlie took a cube out of the tray and popped it in his mouth, before he set the tray on the bed next to Hermione's thigh. He ran his tongue over the surface of the ice cube for a few seconds before he pulled it out of his mouth again, watching Hermione. She was looking at him, a look of excitement and anticipation on her face.

He leant over, free hand braced on the mattress next to Hermione's shoulder as he pressed the ice cube to Hermione's lips. They parted for him easily, her pink tongue sliding out to catch a drip of cold water before it slid down her chin. Charlie traced the line of Hermione's mouth with the ice, before he leant down and pressed his own warm lips to her cool skin.

He lingered for a few seconds, swallowing Hermione's gasp when the ice cube dripped onto her shoulder. Charlie pulled back to look at her, watching the drop of water pool in the hollow of her collarbone before he ran the ice cube along Hermione's neck this time.

"How's that?" Charlie says, smirking when Hermione shudders.

"Cold."

"Better than hot, right?" he asked, and then he trailed the ice cube down the centre of Hermione's chest.

Hermione let out a hiss at the contact, but she arched up off the mattress a little, and Charlie figured that meant she didn't want him to stop. She quickly removed her bralette, revealing her small breasts. Her hands went to Charlie's thighs, hot and flexing against her touch, and she made that little sound in the back of his throat that drove Charlie crazy. He loved to hear it.

Charlie lifted the ice cube to his mouth and sucked, rolling the cold around on his tongue for a second before he took it out again to circle Hermione's left nipple. That gets him another little hiss from his witch, and Hermione squirmed under him like she couldn't decide if she wanted more or if she just wanted to get away. Charlie turned his attention to Hermione's right nipple, he dragged the melting ice cube across her skin until her nipple was stiff and red.

When her grip on his thighs tightened, Charlie pulled the ice away and leant down, huffing a hot breath across Hermione's icy nipple. She shivered under Charlie and arched up again, and Charlie chuckled before closing his lips over her cold skin. He teased Hermione with his tongue until she was squirming under him. She ran her hands over Charlie's scalp, nails scraping along his skin and sending jolts of want to straight to his cock.

"Still too hot, babe?" Charlie asked as he leant up to brush his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione shook her head against the pillow and pushed up to kiss Charlie back, her tongue pushing past his teeth as her fingers dug into Charlie's shoulders. Her chest was cold against Charlie's, and it made her hands feel even hotter where they were pressed against Charlie's skin. Charlie reached between them and pressed what was left of the ice against Hermione's stomach, smiling into the kiss when Hermione gasped against his mouth.

"Charlie," Hermione hissed.

"You said you were hot. I'm just trying to help," Charlie said, but he let go of Hermione and lifted up far enough to hook his thumbs in the waistband of her knickers.

Hermione's hips lifted off the mattress to let Charlie drag them down, off her legs to drop over the side of the bed. He crawled back up Hermione slowly, mouthing his way up the inside of Hermione's thigh until she was panting below him. When he reached Hermione's centre, he pressed his tongue to her clit, teasing her slightly before licking a hot swipe up her slit.

Hermione's hips jerked and she let out a low moan, and Charlie grinned against her hip bone and reached for the ice tray again. He popped a second cube in his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue until it started to melt, and then he leant in and pressed his mouth to Hermione's stomach, just below her belly button.

The sound Hermione let out was somewhere between a squeal and a yelp, her hands on Charlie's shoulders were switching between flexing and relaxing, like she couldn't decide whether or not to push Charlie away. Charlie grinned and let the ice slide out of his mouth and onto Hermione's stomach, watching it drip into her belly button before he reached out and slid it along her mons.

"Charlie," Hermione breathed.

"Too much?" he asked, lifting the ice off Hermione's skin long enough to let her answer. Hermione let out another hiss and for a second, Charlie thought she might say yes, that she wanted him to stop. Charlie waited for a second, then another, but just when he started to formulate a plan B involving the longest, coldest shower of both their lives, Hermione shook her head.

"Good," Charlie said, and then he popped the ice cube back in his mouth. It was half-melted already, and he rolled it around on his tongue until all that was left was a little piece. He leant forward, wasting no time in licking at her clit, teasing her.

Hermione gasped and convulsed under him, her whole body tensing and her hands twisting so tight around the sheets that Charlie half expected them to rip. But Charlie didn't stop, he dragged his tongue down along her slit, tasting her fully before returning his attention to her clit. He sucked and teased, swirling his tongue around her small nub.

Hermione's let out little moans that sounded a lot like Charlie's name, arching up against Charlie's mouth like she was trying to get more. This was even hotter than Charlie had expected this to be when he came up with this idea; truth is, he didn't really have a plan in mind aside from helping Hermione cool down, and he sort of expected Hermione to put on the brakes as soon as he showed up with the ice tray.

The fact that Hermione was clearly into this made it even hotter, and Charlie was trying to decide whether to stop for more ice when Hermione suddenly bucked up hard and came without warning. Charlie still teased her with his tongue as she came. When she finally relaxed, Charlie pulled away before he crawled up Hermione's body to kiss her hard.

"Better?" Charlie asked, murmuring the question against the corner of Hermione's mouth.

"Much," Hermione answered, grinning at him, her hands on Charlie's shoulders and when she pushed slightly, Charlie took the hint and rolled onto his back. "Though I don't think I want to know where you learned how to do that."

"I was just making it up as I went along, babe."

He wasn't sure if Hermione believed him, but she sat up to reach for the ice tray, so Charlie figured it didn't matter. He was telling the truth – he knew that Hermione found it hard to believe that he didn't date much before her, but it was the truth. He watched as Hermione placed an ice cube into her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue for a few seconds before she spit it back into her palm. As soon as she did, Charlie pulled her forward to press their mouths together again, tongue sliding between Hermione's teeth to feel the cold.

A hand closed around his cock, wet and freezing. Charlie growled against Hermione's mouth and bucked up into her grip. Hermione laughed and let go of him, then she pulled away and slid the ice cube between her lips.

Charlie watched while she sucked on it, his cock aching and he was getting pretty close to begging when Hermione spit the ice cube out and leant over to swallow Charlie whole. Her mouth was freezing, and Charlie bit out a harsh _fuck_ through gritted teeth. It kind of hurt, but it felt amazing too, and Charlie fought the urge to thrust up into Hermione's mouth.

"Hermione," he heard himself say, his hand sliding through Hermione's hair and tightening for a second before he caught himself and relaxed his grip. "Merlin."

Hermione pulled off him again, and Charlie let out a moan and forced his eyes open to watch her suck what was left of the ice cube between her lips before she wrapped her mouth around the head of Charlie's cock again. The ice hit him first, making him gasp and thrust up into soothing wet heat. He was harder than ever, cock throbbing and he was pretty sure he was going to choke Hermione, but she didn't stop.

If anything, she moved even faster, a warm hand wrapping around the base of Charlie's cock while the twin sensations of heat and cold teased his cock's head. Charlie's jaw clenched so hard, he was fairly certain it was going to be sore later. He could hear himself talking, begging for Hermione to let him get off.

Hermione, picked up the pace, the cold fading until all that was left was hot and wet and before Charlie knew it, he was moaning Hermione's name and coming in her mouth. He wasn't positive, but he thought he might have blacked out for a second or two because when he finally came down from his high, the ice tray was gone and Hermione had climbed back onto the bed with a container of ice cream and a spoon.

"What's this?"

"Dinner," Hermione answered, grinning cheekily. She settled against the headboard and Charlie sat up and leant back to press their shoulders together.

"I thought ice cream wasn't dinner," Charlie said, frowning slightly because Hermione had told him that at least a dozen times since they moved in together. He arched a brow at her as he waited for his answer.

"That was before it was too hot for even cooling charms," Hermione retorted. Hermione dug into the container and held up the spoon, eyebrows raised as she held it out for Charlie.

He grinned and wrapped a hand around Hermione's wrist, holding her there while Charlie closed his mouth around the spoon. When he pulled back, he licked his lips, and then he grinned and let go of Hermione's wrist.

"I could think of a few other things to do with this, you know," he said, smirking when Hermione blushed.

"I don't doubt it," Hermione answered, but she didn't tell Charlie to forget it, either.

Charlie grinned as he decided they weren't done experimenting yet.


End file.
